Eva Leigh
Eva Leigh is an Official that is pinpointed of the former King of Cains land. When she was young, she enrolled in the Cains Military Army since she wasn't able to sustain herself and her best friend, Azeroa. Eva came from the Eastern Territory called the Crossance Region, human lands that were also in the alliance of the Cains land. Eva was from a distant land and is the daughter of the Head of Security of their kingdom. When she was 7, there was a celebration conducted by the King of the Crossance region of their independence, and his father, the Chancellor of their nation was invited along with his security. His father, knowing that this is a simple celebration, brought Eva to the gala to let her see the wonder of the world. She was then kidnapped by human extortionists while she went out of the castle walls. The criminals held her captive and demanded ransom from the Chancellor. The Chancellor previously warned his Head of Security that if something happens to his child will be under his responsibility. His father went alone to confront the criminals only getting killed. With the amidst of battle, Eva was able to get away. Since then she was roaming around the lands, trying to find his father to take her back home. To no avail, she was simply abandoned in the capital simply by roaming. She became a transporter of several things for little to no price. With such a young age, Eva was coped up with a lot of caring families wanting to adopt her as she was always seen smiling even with her current situation. She made a lot of acquiantances and spilled some untold story about what happened to her over the past few years and her struggles. She had people offerring her homes and food, but she reluctantly declines most of these as she is still looking for her father. With the course of her undoing, still hoping to see her father in the Crossant Region, she witnesses Azeroa's carriage accident. Worried, she tried to scour the place to look for survivors, and unfortunately she couldn't find one. She left when there were Enforcers that arrived as a response. As she travelled the nearby city, streets are paved with news about the accident, and finding out that the family was rich stockholders and owners of a fine portion of the Crossant Region. She reviews the news and discovered that the daughter's body was nowhere to be found. Eva now proceeds to think about it, and imagined that the girl's fate will be the same as her sufferring if ever she lived and forsaken. With a twist of fate, she spotted Azeroa hiding inside a box, bleeding. She forsees this moment for Azeroa that if she grows up alone at a younger age, she could not make it as where herself is right now. Eva instantly hugged Azeroa, to disallow the little girl to face what she sufferred in the past few years of surviving. With Azeroa as her responsibilty, Eva's primary objective on looking for her father wasn't forgotten. When Azeroa was 8, and Eva was 11, the Major Battle began. Eva decided that she would